


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by SailorSol



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Episode Tag, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Gen, Girl Power, Humor, POV Female Character, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori and Kira are the only girls on their teams, but that doesn't mean they have to put up with the boys' antics.</p><p>Post "Thunder Storm".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> Many, many thanks to [Hagar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar), who helped with inspiration, characterization, and summarization. <3

“Dude, we totally had things under control,” Conner was saying to the ninjas. The two teams had retired to Hayley’s after the end of Blake’s race to celebrate. Dr. O had joined Hayley at the counter, leaving the two teams sitting around a set of tables pulled together.

“Yeah right, bro,” Blake said. “Tori could have taken the three of you by herself.”

Tori rolled her eyes, but Kira could see that she was smiling. Having fought against the Blue Wind Ranger, Kira wasn’t so sure that Blake’s assessment was that far off from the truth. Shane dropped an arm around Tori’s shoulder from the seat next to her. “That’s my girl,” he declared proudly.

Tori shrugged his arm off and punched him in the shoulder. Shane winced, rubbing the spot. “I’m nobody’s girl,” Tori said.

“I was totally kicking your butt,” Ethan said to Dustin. He flexed his arms. “No way you were getting past these beauties.”

Kira snorted. “I’m pretty sure we were holding our own, and not much more than that,” she said. “But some of us don’t feel the need to have our egos stroked by taking advantage of people who can’t even remember their half of the fight.”

“I don’t know about your teammates, but mine are all about the stroking,” Tori said to Kira with a smirk. Ethan started coughing on the sip of soda he had been in the middle of taking.

“I don’t get it,” Dustin said as Blake grinned and Shane hunched over in laughter. Tori patted him on the shoulder.

“I’m sure one of the others would be willing to explain,” Tori said sweetly. “And if you ask nicely, they might even offer free demonstrations.”

“No we won’t,” Hunter said quickly as Conner’s eyes went wide in surprise and amusement. Typical that Conner would find that particular brand of humor amusing. It was amusing to see Tori giving as good as she got.

“Maybe Ethan and Conner could offer you some pointers,” Kira said. All eyes turned to her, and she resisted the urge to fidget as they waited for further explanation. “Super speed, super strength...”

“Kira!” Ethan said, eyes wider than Conner’s had gone at Tori’s joke. She gave him an innocent look in return as Tori snickered. Blake and Hunter were giving her appreciative looks as Trent buried his head in his hands.

“Well, well, looks like the little birdie’s got a sharp beak after all,” Shane said with a straight face.

“Pterodactyl, thanks,” Kira retorted.

“And this is one of those cases where her bark is worse than her bite, and that means trouble,” Conner said with a smug smile.

“Tori could still take her,” Shane said, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

“Yeah,” Dustin said excitedly. “And with one arm tied behind her back. Because, like, she’s a ninja and doesn’t need them.”

“Kira doesn’t need either of her hands to use her Ptera Scream,” Ethan pointed out.

“I’m going to go see if Hayley needs help at the bar,” Trent said, standing up. Kira knew he was the smart one. Hunter and Cam seemed to be the ninjas smart enough to keep their mouths shut on this one.

“No way Kira would even be able to hit Tori unless she decided to slow down,” Blake said.

Tori gave Blake an arch expression. “As fascinating as this all is, I can think of so many better things to be doing with my time right now than listening to you lot have a pissing match.” She turned to Kira. “Wanna get out of here before the boys find a yardstick?”

“They wouldn’t even need a full ruler,” Kira said dryly, standing up.

“You can ride, right?” Tori asked, also standing.

“We’ve got the Raptor Cycles,” Kira replied. 

Tori frowned slightly, tilting her head. “I’ve got a better idea,” she said, stopping next to Blake. Without warning, she reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a set of keys.

“Hey!” Blake protested, making a grab for the keys. “You can’t take my bike!”

Tori smiled sweetly at him. “Maybe I should slow down for you?” she asked, pulling the keys further away from him as he made another grab at them.

“You walked right into that one, bro,” Hunter said.

“Come on,” Kira said. “The boys have more ego stroking to do.”

Tori laughed as the two of them headed outside. Kira didn’t know much about motorcycles, but the blue bike that Tori led them to was nice looking. The water ninja handed Kira a helmet. “So what do girls around here do for fun, anyway?” Tori asked, climbing onto the bike.

Kira climbed on behind her. “I think I’ve got just the idea.”


End file.
